8:29 (Jumin x OC)
by AshleyLingWrites
Summary: He was taught to discard emotions, they were useless but the more he avoided them, the more the tangled balls in his head kept growing.He didn't want to accept them but the irony is he craved for someone to see those tangled balls... but he gave up when she left him and the world, until... he met her, out of the most unexpected places of all - a cat cafe.


Spoiler free at the moment. Please no spoilers for all routes in the comments section as well!

www . wattpad story/96086327-8-29-mystic-messenger-jumin-x-oc-fanfic

remove spaces and add . c o m between wattpad and story on the link above to read it on wattpad with the RFA emojis attached if you like - if you don't mind continue reading it here!

* * *

"Mr. Han, you're 9 am appointment with the winery owner from China just got canceled." Jae hee's voice sounded through the phone.

Jumin closed his eyes as he leaned against the window of the moving car.

"You'll be free until the meeting at 1 pm with the finance department. At 2 pm, from the marketing department wants to discuss the contract details with Lawyer Kim…."

Jumin stared out the window as he held his phone close to his ear, listening to his assistant clearly reading out his schedule for the entire day. Jumin sighed, it was too early for more work after a particularly hectic week of traveling to Shanghai to meet with business partners. All Jumin wanted to do was spoil Elizabeth the 3rd, buy her more jewelry, brush his hands through her delicate soft fur…. But as the Director of C&R International that was a luxury he was not allowed until all of his work was done.

"Mr. Han, are you listening?"

"Yes, I am. Continue, assistant Kang."

Jaehee's sigh could be heard through faintly from the background.

"You'll be free until 1 pm, Mr. Han. Are you coming to the office now or would you be heading elsewhere first?"

Jumin adjusted the sleeves of his striped dress shirt.

"I'll be heading to the office immediately, Assistant Kang. Is that all?" Jumin asked.

"Yes. That is all, Mr. Han. I will see you at the office."

The phone call ended with a swift click of the end call button and Jumin placed his phone back into the pocket of his tailored trousers. Sometimes he wished he could just quit his own company and manage his own cat accessories company. Jumin could already imagine having Elizabeth the 3rd sit on top of a throne of expensive jewelry as the photographer takes a photo for the ad.

Ah. Yes. Maybe I should ask V for some photographer recommendations next time.

Jumin smiled to himself as he imagines 'Holistic for glorious cats' on the front page of newspaper magazines with Elizabeth the 3rd smiling-

A big crash sounded as the car came to a sudden halt and Jumin felt his body lean back from the inertia.

And I am pulled back to reality.

" ! Are you okay? Oh, my… I-I'm so sorry Mr. Han-" Driver Kim spoke nervously as he turned his head back to check on Jumin.

"Calm down Driver Kim, I'm fine. What's going on?" Jumin asked.

Driver Kim gulped.

"I think there was a nail on the road that punctured the left tire. I hit the brakes as soon as I felt something wrong but it looks like we can't go any further from this until we replace the flat tire."

Jumin blinked.

"Do we have a spare tire in the trunk?"

"Yes, Mr. Han. It will take some time for me to replace it though." Driver Kim replied as he got out from the car to open the car boot door.

Jumin adjusted his purple tie and slightly pulled it down as the scorching sun glared at him.

"Well, then I will take a walk around town. Please call me when it is done, Driver Kim." Jumin replied as he turned his head back.

"Yes, Mr. Han." Driver Kim's voice sounded faintly from the distance.

Jumin realized they were in the middle of a more secluded and quiet business district of town. The place was quiet and vintage looking – the only shops opened were a newspaper stall, a fruits stall, an old-fashioned barber shop and… Jumin's eyes widened when he spotted the small but cozy shop.

* * *

It was a particularly hot morning as a woman with shoulder length blonde hair placed a cup on the coffee machine. Her hair was straight and stopped right at her shoulders, her green apron covering her white T-shirt and light washed jeans. She happily hummed a tone as the music in the café played and she worked on completing her 'cute cat face' latte art as she expertly swirled the milk into the steaming hot coffee.

"Uhm… Lisa?"

The woman perked up from the counter and turned to look at her co-worker furrowing his eyebrows.

"There seems to be a… customer?" He awkwardly announced as he pointed at the glass window panel.

Lisa raised an eyebrow. It wasn't Shin's first day on the job, why was he suddenly so taken aback by the arrival of a customer? Lisa turned to set the black mug on the counter as she wiped her hands on her apron and walked out to the open space area.

Lisa stopped in her tracks.

There was a tall, black-haired man with his face glued tight to the glass panel as he glared at the far corner of the café. Lisa shrugged slightly, her shoulders slumped back.

Is he staring at….?

Lisa turned her head back to the multiple kittens sleeping at the far corner of the café, all happily drowned out in sleep.

Lisa turned her head back to the man. The man's face was stoic, neutral at best…. But god. Lisa swallowed.

He's so handsome.

Lisa fumbled with her fingers as she saw his black hair brushing against the glass panel, his well-structured jaw… the tall bridge of his nose... and that suit. Lisa couldn't stop herself from staring at the guest that she mentally slapped herself from spacing out instead of greeting a customer.

Lisa opened the glass door, peeking her head out at the man whose face was still glued to the glass panel staring at the sleeping kittens.

Jumin slightly turned his head to the left to meet eyes with the blonde woman.

"Would you like to come in… Sir?" The woman asked, her smile bright and wide.

Jumin's face left a mark on the glass panel as he pushed himself away and adjusted his tie.

* * *

"I hope you like mocha. I went ahead and made one for you because it seemed like you were very much _preoccupied_." Lisa spoke with a slight giggle at the end as she placed the cup down on the wooden table.

Jumin peeked up from the countless fluffy kitten sleeping on his lap and shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me to not order anything when I had already come in and sat down. My apologies." Jumin placed the white kitten on the floor, its meowing echoing as he continued placing the other kittens onto the floor to avoid further distractions.

Lisa held a hand up to her mouth as she laughed.

Jumin raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde woman.

"What's so funny?" Jumin asked.

Lisa immediately coughed and straightened her posture.

Oh no… he heard me.

Jumin continued staring into her eyes waiting for an answer.

Lisa sweated as she pulled a strand of stray blonde hair behind her ears.

"I-it's just that you don't really see someone as charming as you playing with 8 kittens every day."

Jumin frowned.

"Are you looking down on me?" Jumin asked, his expression neutral.

"N-no!" Lisa hurriedly put her hands up in the air as she shook her head.

"You just seemed so happy and relaxed. I'm happy to see guests enjoying themselves in this small café. Just seeing customers' happy faces is something I enjoy." Lisa said.

Jumin thought her voice sounded like honey, sweet, soothing and calm. Her blue eyes glistened and shined brightly against the hot summer sun, beckoning him to stare even longer.

"I see. How unusual of a hobby you have." Jumin answered, his hands holding onto the warm mug. He was about to bring the cup to his lips when he noticed…

"This is…." His eyes shone in disbelief.

"Oh that? That's a latte art of a cat sleeping. Isn't it cute?" Lisa proudly announced.

Jumin was in shock. The embodiment of pure innocence, beauty, and elegance – stamped onto the top of his coffee? How was this possible? Was there some sort of secret that was held in his cup? Did someone spent millions of years perfecting this form of art into the caffeine of commoners?!

"It's…. beautiful." Jumin said, admiring the picture. He held the cup close to his nostrils, the heavy aroma of coffee beans lifting his spirit and washing him over with a sense of enlightenment.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that… I don't want to ruin such a perfect masterpiece of art. It would be a waste." Jumin answered honestly.

Lisa blinked as she held the empty tray in her hands. She blinked again trying to process the man's words until it sunk in and she started laughing.

Jumin raised an eyebrow again.

Why does this woman like laughing? Is there something funny on the wall?

Jumin looked around the walls of the café and found nothing intriguing but some pieces of vintage portraits and the fully packed glass case featuring an array of desserts. Jumin noticed that the café was deserted except for him and the blonde woman…. And the sleeping kittens at the corner.

"Are you complimenting my work? You're so funny!" She laughed, her cheeks flushed.

Jumin smiled to himself.

She thought I was funny. I must be then.

"Well, if you don't want to let that masterpiece go to waste – you can take a picture of it to savor the moment."

Jumin looked at the woman and back to the warm cup of coffee.

He took out his phone and pressed on the camera app before carefully snapping a picture of the coffee.

"If you have an Outstagram account, you can post it with our café's geotag and you get to have a 10% discount off a dessert of your choice." Lisa said.

Jumin's eyes sparkled in awe.

"You're saying that if I publish this picture on social media I get to enjoy a 90% reduced price for any dessert I want?"

Lisa nodded.

"Why would you do that? Is there any merit in doing so? Will there be an increase in the stock price of your café if more people were to see this masterpiece of coffee art? Is popularity on social media a factor for economic growth in the long run? Is this a common marketing scheme among small and medium-sized enterprises?" Jumin asked.

Lisa sweated as she smiled.

Is he an economics professor? He sure talks like one… but doesn't he look too young to be one?

"It's just a common way to get our business name known to the people through social media in exchange for customer's satisfaction. We just opened not too long ago but we're hoping to get more customers in the future. I'd be overjoyed if you were to help us out and post a photo to get more customers as well!" Lisa exclaimed, her smile wide.

Jumin blinked.

She seems to be happy if the business were to receive more potential customers. Ah, is this what common business owners feel happy about in this competitive world? Father did seem to be overjoyed when C&R signed a contract with PineApple to include our technology in their future models of smartphones.

Jumin clicked a few buttons on his screen and watched as the picture uploaded.

"Should I show you the picture to get my reduced price of dessert?" Jumin asked.

Lisa walked closer to Jumin, her blonde hair brushing against his neck as she leaned closer to see the contents of his phone. Jumin realized she smelt faintly of coffee beans and mint – a scent that reminded him of….

"I see you've posted it. What should I get you for dessert? We have cherry tarts, chocolate brownies, banana caramel pudding… and our specialty strawberry shortcake." Lisa said.

Jumin smiled as he peeked at the glass cake stand behind him. The array of desserts was wide and endless, from cakes to cookies to puddings to all kinds of hybrid desserts that were awfully beautifully presented. If Jumin were to guess he would have thought this small café was a Nichelin star patisserie.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake please."

Lisa smiled and nodded, heading for the kitchen door to prepare for her first customer of the day.

* * *

Jumin smiled as he sipped on the sweet yet at the same time bitter taste of coffee. He thoroughly enjoyed the combination of fresh strawberries and fluffy crème patisserie that melted in his mouth. He enjoyed it so much… it reminded him so much of fond memories of her.

His phone buzzed as the RFA chat group came to live.

Yoosong: Jumin's at a café? And he just posted a photo of a super cute kitty latte art?!

Yoosong sent a sticker of himself with a surprised expression and floating question marks on top of his head.

 **Jaehee entered the chatroom.**

Jaehee: Mr. Han!

Jaehee: Mr. Han! I thought you said you were on your way to the office? There's already a tower of files waiting for your signature on your desk.

Jaehee sent a sticker of herself scowling, a crow in the background.

Jumin started typing on his phone.

Jumin: Assistant Kang, I will be late to the office. Take care of business for me until I arrive.

Jaehee: But Mr. Han… you have work….

Jumin: The car seems to have a flat tire. Driver Kim is working on fixing it, I will arrive at the office once the problem is fixed.

Jaehee: …..

Jaehee: Of course, Mr. Han. Then I will take my leave to prepare your files once you arrive.

 **Jaehee has left the chatroom.**

Yoosong: Poor Jaehee…

Yoosong: Enjoy your breakfast, Jumin. I just made eggs and they exploded all over my kitchen.

Yoosong sent a sticker of himself crying again.

Yoosong: I'm off to clean it up so I'll chat with you guys later!

Yoosong **has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

Zen: That trust fund kid is enjoying himself early in the morning as Jaehee works herself to death? That's just unfair.

Zen sent a sticker of himself with a crying expression and a tear drop at the end.

Jumin: Apparently, there's this marketing scheme among commoners that if I publish a picture of their food on Outstagram I get to enjoy the privileges of a reduced price.

Jumin sent a photo.

Jumin sent a blurry photo of his half-eaten strawberry shortcake and destroyed mocha.

Zen: at least learn how to take a proper photo. Jeez, how can you be director of your own company if you can't even take a decent photo?

Zen sent a sticker of himself sighing with three dots on top of him.

Jumin: Zen, do not be jealous that I get to enjoy such a marvelous cake and coffee for breakfast.

Zen sent a sticker of himself sighing again.

Zen: You do know that 8:29 is around my neighborhood right? I can go there anytime I want, but I'd rather not have something sweet in the morning since it might ruin my body. My fans would cry if I were to gain weight.

Zen sent a sticker of himself smiling with a heart and the words "Cha-kiah" sounded in the background.

Jumin: What's 8:29?

Zen: ….

Zen sent a sticker of himself leaning against a wall with strikes on his head.

Zen: Are you for real? You're eating at the café and you didn't even know the name of the café is 8:29? It's even geotagged on your Outstagram post!

Jumin rested his chin on the back of his hand.

Was that so? He had not noticed the name of the café and the Outstragram post automatically set the location for him... But what a strange name for a café. He would have to ask the woman earlier why did she name a café in such a strange way.

Jumin sent a sticker of himself with an angry expression and steam coming out of his head.

Jumin: Revenge.

Jumin sent a photo.

Jumin sent a photo of himself with the little kittens on his lap to the RFA chat messenger. Lisa had insisted on taking the photo with his phone because she thought it was so cute how all the kittens fell asleep in his lap just a few minutes before.

Zen: Gargh!

Zen: Get that away from me! I can already feel my nose starting to twitch after seeing that photo.

Zen: it's a cat café? There goes my hopes of enjoying some coffee there now.

Jumin: Good. This business does not deserve a customer like you who doesn't appreciate the existence of cats.

Zen: You! I'm allergic to cats! How many times do I have to tell you?

Jumin: Stop making excuses.

Zen: Ugh. There's no point arguing with you. My nose is already starting to act funny, I need to leave.

 **Zen has left the chatroom.**

Jumin set his phone away into the pockets of his tailored trousers. He drank the rest of his mocha and got up from his seat to walk towards the counter.

"Oh, are you leaving so soon already?" Lisa asked, her blonde hair brushing against her green apron.

"Yes. I thank you for your pleasant service." Jumin replied, flashing her a genuine smile.

Lisa giggled.

"I would like to pay the bill before I leave." Jumin said.

Lisa shook her head.

"It's on the house." Lisa answered.

Jumin raised an eyebrow.

"It was nice talking to you… plus the cats seem to really like you. I think the cats would get mad at me if I were to ask you to pay for such a small meal." Lisa answered.

Jumin looked down at his shoes, a white kitten with brown spots purred as it rubbed itself against Jumin's designer shoes.

Jumin sighed.

"No that is not right. I ate and enjoyed your service, it is not right for me to take advantage of your business." Jumin replied.

Lisa shook her head again.

"N-no. I mean I really enjoyed talking to you… I was really happy having a customer like you compliment my dessert and coffee." Lisa said, her cheeks slightly red.

Jumin stared.

"If you really want to repay me…. You can come by again next time! I-I mean the café is kind of quiet during the day and it'd be nice to have someone to talk to!" Lisa exclaimed, playing with the strands of her hair as she looked away.

Jumin smirked as he adjusted his tie.

"My… I didn't expect you to be so daring. If you wanted me to come more often you could have just asked nicely." Jumin whispered into her ear.

Lisa blushed like a tomato at his words and shivered.

"I NEVER MEANT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Jumin laughed.

"You're kind of cute… like a child. I thank you for the meal today, I enjoyed it very much."

Lisa looked into cold gray eyes.

"I wonder why though… I enjoyed talking to you very much as well. I'm usually not like this when it comes to people…. " Jumin said.

"Mr. Han, the car is ready." Driver Kim announced as he stood at the entrance of the café.

"I must go now, thank you for today." Jumin said as he turned his back.

Jumin exited the café and entered the black limo as Driver Kim started the engine. Jumin leaned against the window and stared at the vintage café, thinking back how he thoroughly enjoyed his visit.

He loved the cake and the coffee…. the atmosphere was quiet and cozy unlike the usual paparazzi or the rushed and restless atmosphere at the office. He loved the kittens and would be overjoyed at the thought of bringing Elizabeth the 3rd for a visit as well. He didn't want to return to work and only thought of the little place he had stumbled upon by chance. As he stared, he noticed a figure walking out to the door.

Jumin scrolled down the window next to him as he noticed the women awkwardly waving at him.

"I'll look forward to your next visit! It's a promise!" Lisa said as she stood in front of the window of the car, staring into surprised gray eyes and sleek black hair.

Jumin was genuinely surprised. The woman went so far as to bid him farewell and said she wanted to see him soon.

Jumin smiled, his heart feeling light as he stared back into blue eyes.

"I'll look forward to it too."

* * *

I wrote this like… three hours ago AND NOW IM ALREADY PUBLISHING IT. *sighs* I've always had this idea for a Jumin fanfic but wasn't really sure how to write it. I enjoyed Jumin's route but I think it's because he was a very interesting character, a character that I really analyzed in depth to try and understand. I'm planning to make this a fast-paced story instead of a one-shot…. But I'm still kind of hesitant with the whole plot. Let me know in the comments if you would like to see a second chapter?

ALSO please do not post spoilers for any route (Especially seven's) in the comments. I've played everyone's route except for Jaehee and Seven so please no spoilers as well! I plan on starting on Seven's route next week after I settle down a bit better because MM is taking over my life and it's only been a month since I started playing it. (I'm just MM trash so badly). In this story she isn't MC and it follows a completely different storyline from the MM main plot but that doesn't mean it'll stay that way in the future...? *laughs*

Please leave a comment, review, vote or kudos! And maybe a follow!


End file.
